roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Change Log/Version 2
}}This is an archive of all changes made in Version 2. Version 2 2.3.0 Knife animation revamp * New knife animation system for better independent arm motions and streamlining adding new knives in the future ** New holding position for the default Knife ** New inspection animations that can be more flexible ** Knives are now welded to a specified arm directly, arms move independently of each other *** Previous system had both arms welded to the knife, moving knife had also moved both arms together awkwardly * Fixed third person model for Machete * TDM Warehouse now uses a separate more compact version of the map ** Added ability to swap out different versions of the same map for various game modes * New lighter uniforms by Mardemon1 ** Character model in the menu now accurately reflects the uniform of your current team * Improved and fixed various sniper scope reticles * Updated sound effects for AK series, AUG series, Henry 45-70, KS-23M, and Intervention * Fixed lasers not appearing while in scope * Added experimental FoV slider * Internal security patches 2.2.1 * Fixed an issue where enabling materials on the P90's magazine slot breaks spawning 2.2.0 Camo system update * Materials are now finally supported on gun camos when you enable them (may result in framerate drops for slower PCs) * Texture stretching will only work when materials are enabled * New BrickColor selection options for editing camo skins, including RGB color sliders and the standard brick color palette * New Texture Color selection option for non-black camo skins (has no effect on black textured skins) * Updated image reticles for sniper scopes 2.1.3 - 2.1.5 * Internal patches * Addressed some problematic lighting and physics issues on maps * Fixed a bug where players could break their own HUD by spawning too fast * Attempted a fix for dying on spawn * Fixed the attachment kick bug 2.1.2 * Attempt to fix an issue that kicks Mac players with no reason 2.1.1 * New method of rendering bullets to reduce lag enabled by default ** Enable "Trey Particles" in the menu to return using the old tracer bullets * Adjusted suppressor damage modifiers for certain sniper rifles * Dragunov SVU headshot multiplier dropped to 1.8 * Patched a credits bug 2.1.0 * New Henry 45-70 lever-action rifle (classified as a battle rifle in-game) at rank 96 * New KS-23M pump action shotgun at rank 56 * Re-added attachment descriptions to the menu * Advanced stats now update according to attachments equipped * Dragunov SVU changes: ** Removed its built-in suppressor stat ** Buffed muzzle velocity to 3000 ** Faster ADS time for non-scoped sights * Shotgun changes: ** Slight decrease in KSG12's aimed pellet spread from 2.2 to 2.1 ** Slight increase in damage drop range for both Remington 870 and KSG12 ** Pump action shotguns in scoped sights (VCOG) require unaiming in order to cycle the next pumped shot * Re-added Metro into map rotation, awaiting for progress on a remake before making any further actions * Centered hitmarker on screen for alternate aiming modes that do not use sights * Fixed Colt LMG sights * Slightly faster re-aiming time for guns involving a bolt cycling/pump action animation (Mosin Nagant, shotguns, ect) 2.0.4 Suppressor Revamp * Suppressor changes ** Removed the relevance of the "hide range" stat from every suppressor. All suppressors will hide you from enemy radar perfectly regardless of how close you are ** Each suppressor will no longer rely on bullet velocity multipliers for each gun. Instead, they will be hard setting the bullet velocity to a specific value regardless of the gun being used. ** More clearly defined ballistic guidelines of each suppressor *** lower bullet velocity = less damage penalty up close, more damage penalty over distance *** higher bullet velocity = more damage penalty up close, less damage penalty over distance ** lighter suppressor *** lower bullet velocity -> shorter range shooting *** requires slower bullet rounds to keep it suppressed ** heavier suppressor *** higher bullet velocity -> further range shooting *** can have faster bullet rounds and still be suppressed ** NOTE: Attachment descriptions should be coming back to the menu soon so that all of this information is displayed. * Fixed squad spawn bonus points * Added alt firing modes to M9, M1911, G17, TEC-9, and M93R * MG36 max damage dropped from 31 to 30, min damage dropped from 25 to 23 2.0.3 * Attempt to fix an issue with getting kicked after purchasing an attachment and losing credits * Fixed bullet penetration system to work more consistently * Minor gun balancing ** Intervention max damage dropped from 90 to 85 ** L115A3 max damage dropped from 85 to 82 ** Colt LMG slightly increased reload time, more z-axis recoil when aiming ** AWS bullet speed reduced from 3000 to 2000 ** MG36 min damage raised from 20 to 25, maximum damage raised from 29 to 31 ** MAC10 min damage reduced from 22 to 19, slightly increased gun recoil ** SFG 50 random ADS spread slightly reduced * New reload animation for AWM and AWS * New alt firing modes for all LMGs and G18 (press to toggle) * Fixed an issue with bolt action snipers not actually lining up in scope after cycling through the first round * Removed a heavy recursive search function that generated lag spikes every second * MP412 REX no longer plays the dropped shell sound when firing 2.0.2 Tag Update * Enabled ability for users to buy custom tags * Minor fixes on tag saving 2.0.1 * Fixed sniper scope cycling animation * Disabled HD sounds by default to reduce lag issues for most players 2.0.0 July 4th/Independence Day Update * Audio updates ** Every gun has been rebalanced, resounded, and remastered ** Significantly improved audio feedback ** New sound effects * Map updates ** Metro and Crane Site Revamped removed from the map rotation until further notice ** Revamped Crane Site and Desert Storm to be more visually appealing as well as perform better gameplay wise * Weaponry changes ** Added both the L115A3 and AWS. ** Added the MAC10. ** Added the Colt LMG as the new starter LMG ** Moved M60 to rank 19 * UI changes ** Improved the HUD to be more visually appealing and more user friendly. * General gameplay changes ** Tweaked starter loadouts for new players so that they are more friendly. ** Redone spotting system that should encourage teamwork. ** "In Combat" status for squad spawning that should prevent squad bombs and post-death team spawns. ** Teammates will not collide with each other. ** Suppression has been changed and tweaked to perform better. ** The damage indicator has been removed and replaced with a more accurate and more balanced camera pull system. * Misc ** Data should save more reliably and handle better, resulting in faster loading times. ** Bug fixes Category:Change Log